Wreckage
by Somebody Special
Summary: Oneshot. Bella's car breaks down, so now Edward is her chauffeur. What happens when he leaves her alone at the side of a road? The inevitable. First fanfic!


**AN: This is all in Bella's POV, just so you know. Also, the Prologue happens after the crash, I just didn't put it in.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Imagination: Yay! You own Twilight, Tylenol, and Toyota!**

**Me: REALLY???**

**Sarcasm: Yes, really.**

**Me: YAAAAY!!!**

**Reality: No, you don't own any of them. You just have an overactive imagination and a sense of sarcasm.  
**

**Me: Way to ruin someone's happy moment.**

**Reality: Pleasure.**

Wreckage

Prologue

"Uh Oh," I said.

That seemed to be the understatement of the year.

* * *

This week kept getting worse and worse. My truck broke down. This wasn't a big surprise, since Edward already pushed it to its limits and more every time he drove it, despite my constant warnings. But when I was going to go to the supermarket, there was a big BOOM sound coming from the engine of the car. My guess was that the poor thing couldn't take anymore.

I have no experience what-so-ever of cars, and I couldn't walk to the supermarket. I needed other sources of food other than fish. Charlie might not mind, but you try having fish everyday, for 2 weeks without going mad.

Angela and Jessica were out when I called them, so there was only one decision left. I had to swallow my pride and call Edward.

After what seemed like hours of getting mocked and laughed at by Edward and his siblings (Emmett especially), we finally escaped and finally drove to get some groceries.

* * *

Truthfully, I thought it was better riding with Edward all the time. I just hated the way he talked about my truck. Also, Edward got to decide where we were going all the time. I never thought he could be so evil! Today, I was had to go swing dancing with Emmett!!! While all of the Cullens watched, I was forced to twirl, swing, and trip my way around a big square at a dance studio they had, much to their amusement.

By the end of the dance "lesson", my head was spinning. Edward and I were driving on a highway when I suddenly banged the side of my head against the window. The rushing of trees out the window made my stomach do flips.

Edward noticed and pulled over. "Is something wrong Bella?" He asked.

"No," I replied quickly. "I just have a headache from dancing too much."

He chuckled. "Well, looking at you now, you won't make it to your house before you throw up in my car. I'll go run to my house and get some Tylenol for you."

Before I could reply to tell him I was alright, he was gone. "Now what?" I sighed. "There's not much to do to wait on a highway." I turned to look at the forest bordering the road and started counting the trees. "Not a very original idea, but it sure beats sheep," I muttered. Suddenly, there was a screech, a crash, and a whole lot of screaming.

I slowly turned around. The first thing I noticed was Edward's car. I didn't need to be an expert on cars to know that his Volvo was crushed and battered beyond repair. The second thing I noticed was a Suburban with Mike sitting in the driver's seat, looking horrified. He hadn't seemed to have noticed me yet.

"Mike! Are you okay?" I called over to him. He looked up, saw me and the car, and became even whiter than he did before, if that was possible. And the he fainted, out of exhaustion, fear, or relief, I'm not sure.

Apparently, someone had seen what had happened and called 911, since I saw Charlie zoom up to the site.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad, but you should probably take Mike to the hospital" I was talking a whole lot calmer than I felt. When Edward finds out about his car, he's going to kill someone, most likely Mike.

A tow truck was taking Mike's and Edward's cars away at the same time, since they were merged together. Charlie squinted and looked hard at the clump of metal that used to be a car.

"What were you doing here anyways? Isn't that the Cullen's car?"

"His name is Edward, dad, and I was waiting for Edward because I had a headache, He went to get me some Tylenol."

Paramedics arrived and took Mike away, while Charlie kept asking questions.

"What is taking him so long anyways? Maybe you should come home with me, you can call him later."

"Edward's been gone for only 5 minutes. Don't worry. You just go on back to the station. I'll just wait for him here. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. Soon it was just me standing there, waiting for Edward.

I had waited for no more than 2 minutes when Edward was by my side.

"Bella! Alice told me to get over here quick because something bad had happened. She wouldn't tell me what, though, and her mind was blocking me."

So, Alice hadn't decided to face Edward's wrath and put it on my shoulders. What a coward. But I was feeling scared myself. I wondered how to tell him.

"What happened here anyways?" he asked while looking around. "Where's my car?"

I gulped. "N-nothing happened, Edward…" I tried to lie. It didn't work.

He looked at me. "Bella, I may not be able to read your mind, but I _do_ know when you're lying. What happened to my car?"

"Well," I tried to keep my voice steady. "Mike kinda crashed into it and-" I stopped. Edward's eyes were coal black and he looked like a murderer.

"Edward, don't be too mad at-"

"I'M GOING TO _KILL_ THAT _FIG_ OF A _NEWTON_!!! HE COULD'VE HURT YOU!"

I thought wildly of a way to calm him down. If Edward had such an effect on me, why not try it on him? At worst, I'd be an embarrassed wreck, but that didn't really matter right now. I was more worried about Edward going crazy on a highway.

I looked at Edward and hugged him. He seemed to relax and I stared at his eyes. It was extraordinary how the eyes softened and they changed from a dark black to a calm topaz.

We stood like that for an immeasurable amount of time, until Edward chuckled softly.

"Wow, two cars down in one week. You would terrorize society if you were let loose in a Toyota dealership."

"I don't think anyone would let me in there in the first place."

I climbed onto Edward's back, and we melted into the forest as he ran.

"So I guess now I have to drive using my other car," he said.

"Oh no. I'm not going in a car that can go faster than 240mph with you at the wheel."

"Well, we _could_ buy you a new car. Maybe we could get you an Audi, or a Toyota hybrid?"

"If you want to be an environmentalist, use the sidewalk!"

By now we were at my house. Charlie was still at work, and I was exhausted. I came off Edward's back and dragged myself up the stairs. When I got to my room I collapsed on the bed.

Edward hugged me from behind.

"Go to bed," he whispered. "Hopefully, you won't destroy anything in your sleep."


End file.
